This invention relates to portable lighting fixtures and more particularly to such a fixture for use with outdoor furniture such as patio umbrellas and the like.
Patio umbrellas are typically used with outdoor tables and generally are supported by a center pole rising up through the middle of one of these tables. When open, the umbrella shades people sitting at the table from the sun. The tables are typically located on patios or near swimming pools or other outdoor recreational areas and may be used in the evening at which time people sitting at them to eat, play games, etc. may have insufficient illumination for these activities. Further, these locations may be some distance away from a house, garage or other building on which outdoor lights are installed or away from places where light standards are erected. Consequently, the amount of light provided by these sources may be inadequate. Further, many of the tables are portable so that even if initially located near an outdoor light, they may, on occasion, be moved to some more distant area where the light is inadequate.